magifandomcom-20200222-history
Byoln
}} Byoln (ビョルン, Byorun) was a member Al-Thamen. Appearance Byoln is a tall, lean-muscled male. He has long green hair that goes past his shoulders and on his forehead he has three vertical, red dots. He has thinner eyebrows along with a scar on his right eye and a patch over his left. He has a long, thin nose and a firm chin. His attire consists of a furry hat with a pair of horns, a feather, and a jewel on the front. The armor on his torso constitutes fur epaulets over his shoulders and a cape that is white on one side and black on the other. His waist is covered with the same colored fur, and a belt with a sheath. On his lower half wears black pants with metal boots that extend above his knees. Personality Byoln is at first shown to be a calm person, but later becomes arrogant when he gets the edge over his opponent. He also believes that a Household user can never defeat a Dark Metal user. History Nothing about Byoln's past was revealed. Plot Zagan Arc Byoln is first introduced along with Zurmudd and Apollonius, floating in the air, on the outside of the Dungeon Zagan. He watches as Zurmudd tears up the island and attacks Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu Ren. When Zurmudd asks why Dunya Musta'sim didn't take him along, Byoln says that Ithnan is partial to her. Even injured, Morgiana gets up and attacks Zurmudd, who badly beats her up. Byoln says that he only acts that way to women. He is then shocked when Masrur, Sharrkan, and Yamraiha comes and frees their hostages.Night 106 Zurmudd asks who they are and Byoln says that they are the Eight Generals. Then Zurmudd enrages Masrur by saying that they will end up like Morgiana, Masrur fights him and wins.Night 107 This leads Sharrkan to saying that he and Yamraiha are Byoln and Apollonius' opponents. Right after that, Byoln shows his sword to them and Sharrkan decides to fight him alone.Night 108, Pages 1-2 Initially, Sharrkan has an advantage, but Byoln uses his Dark Metal Vessel and hits Sharrkan's back. Sharrkan tells him that he is going to use his Household Vessel, Byoln says to use it and that he will cut him to piece afterwards. He attacks Sharrkan, but backs off when he hits one of the Sharrkan's slashes. Byoln notices how Sharrkan's Household Vessel works, but he continues to attack him and activates his Extreme Magic, Dhell-Dhell Dhalam. However, Sharrkan finally fully uses his Household Vessel, which acts like a whip, and successfully cuts all Byoln's shadows and Byoln himself, thus killing him.Night 108, Pages 3-18 Abilities Zetulz_Etul_Zaraam.png|Dhell-Dhell Dhalam Physical Abilities Byoln proved to be very capable in swordsmanship, being almost at Sharrkan's level. Dark Metal Vessel Byoln uses Black Rukh instead of the normal White Rukh. He uses his unnamed rapier-like Dark Metal Vessel to create the doppelgangers from his shadow. Byoln has never showed his Dark Djinn form. His magic is related on shadow, but it is unknown its type. *'Dhell-Dhell Dhalam' (Kaleidoscope Shadow Formation): In his Extreme Magic, Byoln uses all of his shadow copies, made from his Dark Metal Vessel powers, to form a shape resembling a kaleidoscope. Byoln and all of his copies attack the enemy at the same time. Battles/Events Relationships References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Al-Thamen Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Deceased Characters